


It Takes Two

by graynita



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Arranged Relationship, F/M, Slow Burn, all the canon pairings, kind of like the giver and divergent mixed together but not totally, main: sasusaku, they'll eventually fall in love it'll just take time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graynita/pseuds/graynita
Summary: She is beyond confused and afraid when her name follows a particular male."Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new SS fic, in which will be irregularly updated...

_ Konohagakure, a village in the middle of nowhere that is run by people called Hokage. It's dated back to exist be a couple centuries, maybe more, but I wouldn't know the exact number. They don't even tell us in school inside any history books. They hide everything. _ __  
__  
_ Maybe it is just to keep us safe. But from what? From knowing the truth? It couldn't be that bad, it's history; things that happened way before all of us. It can't affect us now. _ __  
__  
_ Or can it? _ __  
__  
_ Maybe, just maybe it can. But I doubt it. History hasn't repeated, and I doubt it will. Konoha is safe to everyone, but they hide things, so I just wonder...why do people not just think about what they are actually doing? Am I the only one who thinks this, who's just too paranoid? _ __  
__  
_ I wonder if there is anyone like me. _ __  
__  
_ Maybe. _ __  
__  
**x-x-x**   
  
Her hair was pink, the same color that cherry blossom petals have. Her eyes were green, not the disgusting kind of green, but the beautiful kind. The one that reminds you of a calm spring day. It made sense, her appearance being as a flower. Her form was slender and thin, and fragile in a way, like a flower's stem would be. Her skin was soft and pale—but not too pale to where she would be like Sai.   
  
She was beautiful, that's what people thought when they saw her. All her features were pretty, minus the oversized forehead, they said.   
  
But those people were always her family members. The Haruno household praised her, while the ones at school did not. They looked down upon her appearance, and because of this, in some kind of ugly, twisted way, it drew them to not care to actually get to know her.   
  
She does not see why people dislike her. Her forehead can't be that bad, can it? I mean, it's a bit over average, but even when she hid it away, people still disliked her.   
  
‘No, It's not the forehead.’   
  
It got to the point to where she thought it was her body. Was it? I mean, yeah, she didn't have the biggest assets on her, but she wasn't flat, and she wouldn't consider her chest to be tiny. She doesn't have an hourglass figure like those girls in her homeroom, but maybe she's just a late bloomer, she always thought.   
  
The girl's name is Haruno Sakura.   
  
'It fits me', she laughed.   
  
A pen fit neatly between her fingers, thinking of what to write down next. Her diary, journal, whatever you want to call it, was her outlet. It was her way of yelling, ranting, and asking random but important questions whenever she felt a certain way.   
  
It was mostly her ranting about the system, and how unfair, cruel, and disgusting it is.   
  
Her eyebrow quirked up. 'Yes', she thought. 'Something that's been on my mind lately...'   
  
**x-x-x**   
  
_ Next to talk about... _ __  
__  
_ I'm unsure if I've spoken of this, I probably have, but it's been bothering me. _ __  
__  
_ The matching ceremony, to be more specific. I know that they have you take an interview, asking you questions about your life, interests, what you would find in a partner...They give you a choice. An indirect one, at that, but a choice. _ __  
__  
_ I told them the truth. _ __  
__  
_ I told them in that interview a few months ago, that I want someone who would have a decent job, making decent money. Though it's a low possibility, I would like to work as a doctor. The interviewer looked at me weird when I said that. I asked myself in that moment, was it uncommon for a Bronze to ask of that career? _ __  
__  
_ Maybe... _ __  
__  
_ I am getting a little bit off topic. The matching ceremony. Judging by what I said, I should be matched with a kind gentleman who would treat me right. Not some stuck up, arrogant, stubborn boy with tons of issues and no realistic life goals. _ __  
__  
_ I am hoping I don't get paired with such a man. Now that I wonder, if we are unhappy with our partner, can we switch? I've asked mother, but she didn't tell me anything other than to hope I wouldn't need to do it in the first place. _   
  
_ I hope I can be a doctor one day, have a daughter or son, it doesn't matter which. Though I would prefer a daughter if I could choose. A kind husband to when before I leave for work, he kisses me goodbye and later he goes to work. Then I come home before him, then he arrives and then I kiss him home. Our daughter or son would run up and greet him with a happy grin on her face. We would spoil her, but not too much as we wouldn't be making tons and tons of money. Just a decent amount. That life would be ideal to me. _   
  
_ If I hope enough, maybe it'll come true. But I won't, because I do not want to get my hopes up. Though I've never heard of a mistake in the ceremonies, still. You never know. _ __  
  
_ It is eleven at night. If my parents knew I stayed up this late with the ceremony tomorrow that's bright and early, they would scold me to no end. _ __  
__  
_ So I guess it is goodbye for now, until next time. _ __  
__  
_ ~H.S _   
  
**x-x-x**   
  
When she opens her eyes, she does not anticipate the following day with a smile on her face, eager to find out who her life partner would be. Instead, Sakura is the exact opposite.   
  
She dreads it.   
  
Sakura is still young. Sixteen. Sixteen and six months old to be more specific. The ceremony takes place every year, every teenager who is sixteen years old would take part, it happens in the fall before school starts.   
  
She wonders how it will go.   
  
When she looks over at her clock sitting atop the bedside table, it reads 5 in the morning, then it reads one past five.   
  
The ceremony would start in an hour, at six. Or fifty-nine minutes, she guesses.   
  
Sakura shook her head, staring at her light green bed sheets with pink flower petals littering them. She does not want to do this, but everyone who is the required age is expected to be there. Her mother told her that when she was matched, they had a list of everyone's names, and people were checked off. Sakura does not know what happens to the people who try to skip out, because she's never heard of anyone actually doing it. Her mother and father do not know either.   
  
A yawn escapes her lips, and Sakura ponders for the hundredth time. Who will be my partner? Will I be able to be a doctor, even though I am low Band-wise? Will I be happy and—   
  
Her thoughts are interrupted when one of her friends walks in, Sakura's mother in tow.   
  
"Forehead!" The blonde screeches, glaring daggers down at the pinkette with the nastiest look she could manage. "Get up! You're wasting time. It starts in under an hour and you've barely made it out of bed!"   
  
Because I don't want to do this.   
  
Her mother looks disappointed as well. Mebuki, her mother, had her arms crossed firmly across her chest, head shaking in disapproval. Sakura doesn't like it when her mother looks at her like that, with disenchantment.   
  
So she pushes herself up off of her comfortable, warm, bed, and forces herself to get ready with the assistance of her female friend and mother, and when she is done, it is ten minutes before the ceremony, and Sakura surprisingly feels okay. She looks presentable and her aura is nothing but professional. Sakura thinks today will be okay if it started off this good, or it'll go the complete opposite of what she wants.   
  
All Sakura wants now, is that her match will be what she is looking for.   
  
She walks out next to her blonde friend, followed by them are both of their families.   
  
Ino is happy, because she knows for certain her match will be who she wants. She has an interest in someone, and she made sure she would get paired with him, and Sakura knows she will, because Sai apparently seems to like her back.   
  
Ino's band is Gold, as she comes from a prestigious family called the Yamanaka clan. Highly respected, but it isn't the most admirable. There are other clans far more instilled, but those ones do not matter to Sakura because she knows she wont get a chance to meet any of the higher-ups. Ino is all that matters to her, she has been there for so long, and she has helped Sakura with issues that are now wiped out today.   
  
So Sakura walks forward, pretends she doesn't feel out of place when her low class family is walking next to a high class one, and she looks on and she can't wait until this is all done and over with. Her shoulders aren't so rigid anymore, her posture straightens but not by too much, and a glossy fake smile overcomes her lips.   
  
On the outside, she looks ready for anything, but on the inside, is a storm of doubts and what-if's.   
  
Because she knows she does not belong here, and she doesn't even know why.   
  
**x-x-x**   
  
When both families arrive to the stone building where the ceremony will take place, they split off. Sakura goes to the section where the Bronzes go, and Ino goes where the Golds go. They don't like how they are separated, but it is how the system works.   
  
When Sakura sits in her seat where a piece of paper sits reading Haruno Sakura, she watches her parents walk to the back where the families will go.   
  
An expected but unexpected feeling of anxiety spreads through Sakura. This ceremony will determine most of her future, or all of it. She does not know if she will be able to be a doctor or not, because of her status she'll either have to be a housewife or she'll only be able to work a job that won't pay a very high amount.   
  
Shivers ran up her spine, girls were already seated all around her. The boys and girls were separated, each group alphabetized by their last name. Her mother says that when she was matched, they called each boy from A to Z, calling their girl match along with them. Sakura now knows how it will work, unless they changed it. She just hopes she won't be one of the first to get called.   
  
Sakura peers at the clock to the right. Two minutes before it starts. The confidence she had earlier is quickly smeared into a mess, until it is unrecognizable when a blonde woman in a green cloak walks up to the stage. Sakura recognizes the woman as the Hokage, and she feels trepidation swell up inside her when the woman's eyes sweep across the girls' section only to land solely on her.   
  
Sakura thinks at first that she is probably looking behind her, but when she gives a tiny smile and acknowledges her when Sakura smiles awkwardly back, she knows it is her.   
  
The clock ticks until it is six. Everyone seems seated in their respected area, it is calm in the room, and it especially goes quiet when the Hokage introduces herself as Senju Tsunade. Her voice is strong and filled with determined will, and Sakura somehow feels motivated to see to how her odds turn out.   
  
"I am Senju Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, and I am here to begin the matching ceremony of our new generation of grown brats."   
  
Sakura's eyes would have bulged out if she weren't trying to be so composed. Brats?   
  
"I will begin calling the boys from the start and end of the alphabet by first name. After I do so, the boy's match will be called directly after. You will come up here to me, and I will give you the certificate that you will both need to sign in the next room, and that's where you will be going afterwards. I am not repeating myself, so you better have listened."   
  
Sakura is glad she paid attention.   
  
She listens carefully to the matches, and is happy she still hasn't been called, they are at the S's now.   
  
While listening, Sakura finds out that Ino indeed did get matched with Sai. She is happy for her best friend, and silently hopes she gets just as lucky.   
  
It is when they are almost at the T's when Sakura hears her name following someone else, and she is beyond confused and afraid at the announcement.   
  
" _ Uchiha Sasuke _ ,  __ Haruno Sakura ."   
  
She has never felt so out of place in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the ceremony takes place, and Sakura deals with her Father's prejuduce.

" _ Uchiha Sasuke _ ,  _ Haruno Sakura _ ."   
  
The pinkette's body visibly stiffens. Her jaw is tightly clenched, and her fists ball up. It is not out of anger, but it is merely out of surprise and trepidation.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a boy from across the room, sitting in the Golds' section slowly stand up, and she is afraid to fully turn her head to meet his heavy gaze.   
  
A shiver runs down Sakura's spine for the nth time that morning. Nervousness, confusion, fear; all those emotions was all she could feel now.

She stands up, and she sees all eyes turn to her, and she can practically feel the surprise and disgust when they realize which section she is in.

When Sakura walks towards him, as he already made his way there, she gulps. His expression hints at nothing. It’s completely emotionless, and Sakura wonders what he thinks of her now.

_ He probably thinks you’re a lunatic. _

It is when she sees the young boy pull his arm from his side, towards her, that maybe he isn’t judging her like everyone else is. Again, his face hints at nothing, but if he’s willing to do what he is supposed to without complaining or showing even one hint of disgust, then maybe, she thinks, it may work.

Hesitantly, her hand extends over to his open palm, and sets it inside. Anxiety fills her up to the brim, what if he notices that her hands are sweating?

His fingers bring her out of her thoughts. They are long and thin, but his hand is warm and much, much bigger than her own, and for some reason this brings her some sort of security.

She feels the warmth of his palm tangle with hers, and if she wasn’t trying to desperately hard to hold back any sort of hints at her being a total mess, she would have blushed.

The Uchiha’s other hand takes the paper out of Tsunade’s palm, and starts to walk away, pulling Sakura along in tow. He says nothing at all during the silent exchange, and this kind of worries Sakura.

They both reach the doors, where the families sit, and Sakura tries not to look at her parents’ expression. They must be confused as to why she was paired with a son of one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. She has no idea either.

Sasuke pulls her to the room they are supposed to be in, and Sakura’s eyes are wide with surprise.

There, inside, is a huge room. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling and they are all beautifully lit. The walls are decorated with the most elegant design, and the floors are white and polished nicely. Sakura’s never seen such a wonderful place, but judging by Sasuke’s reaction, he’s seen more than enough of this, as he looks a little bored when he notices her expression.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he mumbles, which confirms her previous thoughts. His voice is deep, and has a hint of annoyance in his tone. This cracks her confidence, she is now back to where she started.

“I’ve just never seen anything like this before,” she says quietly, hoping that he would understand. She wants to get along with him, not because of his family or his riches, but because this was her match. Her mother advised that if she would get paired with someone she didn’t want, she should make the best of it.

Sakura thought that with such a high classed boy, he’d be stuck up and arrogant in his own wealth and status.

She was kind of right, because he looked surprised but not at the same time.

“Seriously?” he whispered, his brows furrowing. “Oh, right. You’re a bronze, you didn’t grow up with this stuff like I did.”

Sakura’s eyes narrowed. “I know I’m poor, you don’t need to rub it in,” she says in a low voice, and huffs. She doesn't know how Sasuke reacted, as she refused to look at him.

“I wasn’t rubbing anything in. It’s a harmless statement, chill out.” he says, irritation dripping from his voice. “I don’t care if you’re of a low status or not. It’s useless, it has no correlation to your personality.”

Sakura decides that he’s not half bad. “Well, knowing that makes me feel better now that I know you aren’t an arrogant, judgemental bastard with a big ego.” Sakura thinks he does have a big ego, and she also thinks he’s a little bit of a jerk, but she won't tell him that.

“Hn,” he grunts, not replying properly to her statement. This irritates Sakura to no end, but before she can retort, the whole room goes silent, all eyes on the Hokage.

“Everyone should be with their match, because now we’re going to go over some rules. Rules that you should follow or the consequences will come for you,” Tsunade says, and Sakura notices how her words are stringing together a little. Was she seriously tipsy at such an important event? “Rules will be presented above me, and they better get burnt into your minds.”

A light appears above the Hokage, with words appearing on it.

**_Rules:_ **

**_001: Do not harm your match._ **

**_002: Do not engage in a relationship, that means no cheating on your match._ **

**_003: Do not engage in any sexual activities with your match, it is only allowed after the marriage._ **

**_004: Do not request to switch._ **

**_005: Do not avoid your match._ **

“These five rules should not be difficult to obey. Well, except for number three. You brats are at that age, but if caught doing anything suggestive before marriage, again, you will face the consequences of disobeying a law.” Tsunade finishes. “Number four, you are not able to switch. Switching would mean that we would have to switch up other people, and that’s too troublesome. Deal with it and get along.”

_ ‘That’s why Mother said to hope I wouldn’t want to switch.’  _ she thinks.

She hears Sasuke mutter something under his breath, but she doesn’t catch it. “What?” she questions the boy.

His head snaps in her direction. “I said, almost everyone is most likely going to break Number Three.”

Sakura’s face goes red. “Not me.” The rosette immediately responds, but regrets doing so afterwards.

His face is blank, holding the same calm expression as he’s had the whole ceremony that she’s seen so far. “Of course,” he says a matter-of-factly.

This sends a pang to Sakura’s chest. Maybe it wouldn’t work. The way he said that was filled with an emotion she couldn’t place, as if he was never planning on even trying to touch her at all in the first place. Was she getting on his nerves that much?

Sakura stayed silent afterwards. There was really nothing to say or to add on. Plus, there was a kind of tenseness in the air that made her uncomfortable.

“Now, every six months we are going to be checking in on you. You will come to this building each time, and you will be questioned about how everything is going so far. We want to keep tabs on everyone,” Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed. Why? She snuck a glance at Sasuke and saw a hint of confusion on his features as well. Even he was perplexed by what the Hokage had claimed.

“We want to make sure you aren’t trying to kill one another, we don’t want a family to have bad blood now do we?” That sounded suspicious, only because she knew that they didn’t do this for her Mother’s ceremony. Yes, things could have changed, but it still didn’t lessen the anxiety building up in her chest.

“You brats can go! I don’t want to look at you anymore today, it’s giving me an eyesore,” she says, flicking her hand up. “And be sure to see your parents.”

_ ‘My parents.’ _

What would they think? Do they approve of my match? Will it bother them? What about Sasuke’s family? Will they like me even though I’m a Bronze? Sasuke doesn’t care, so they must have the same views, right?

Sakura looks down at her wrist, the word BRONZE tattooed in shiny brown ink.

_ ‘I don’t care if you are of low status or not. It’s useless, it has no correlation to your personality.’ _

The words that made her feel a bit better, that not everyone was judging her for her status.

“Sakura.” a voice brought her out of her thoughts. “Time to go,” It was Sasuke, was everyone already meeting the parents? “Where are your parents?”

“They should be out there. Where are yours?” she asks.

His face falls at her question for a quick second, but changes back to the normal poker face. “Not here,” he mumbles, and takes off towards the door.

His parents didn’t come to his ceremony?

Sakura frowned, but went after him. When she finally got out of the crowd of teenagers, she found Sasuke waiting outside, and went towards him, a girl jumped in front of her, hands squeezing her shoulders.

“Forehead! How’d it go?” It was Ino, and she looked very excited, Sakura noted. “I got matched with Sai! How about you?”

Sakura didn’t answer, which made Ino sigh, crossing her arms to give her friend a tiny glare. “C’mon, can’t be bad, right?”

“Can we talk later?” Sakura asked, her hands clenching each other in front of her chest in trepidation.

“Fine. But you are telling me, you know? I’ll give you details too.” Then she skipped off, towards Sai and their families.

Sakura blinked, shook her head, and sped over to Sasuke who looked very, very annoyed. “Can we go now?” he asked impatiently.

She nodded, and looked around the room in search of her parents. When she saw them, they were still seated where they sat before it started, being very still. Motioning Sasuke to follow, she walked over to her family to see that they didn’t look the slightest bit pleased.

“Mama? Papa?” Hearing her voice seemed to make them come to, their eyes widening a fraction of a second when they caught sight of Sasuke standing behind her, looking bored as ever.

“Oh, honey. Hi.” Her Mother sounded a little out of it. “Is this…?” Her words trailed off into nothing.

“Um, yes. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Mama, Papa. Sasuke-san, these are my parents.” She hoped introducing them in a calm fashion would kill the tension.

“H-Hello Sasuke-sama,” her father spoke timidly, he was obviously intimidated. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Green eyes met his own black ones, she could read the irritation in his expression.

“Please don’t call me that,” he said politely, gritting his teeth together. “I don’t want such formalities just because of my Band.”

“O-Oh, sorry Sasuke-sa--Uchiha-san.” her father apologized, still very obviously intimidated.

“Hn.”

It was silent for a moment. Sakura hated it, what was wrong with her family? They can’t be that scared of just a teenage boy, can they? Sasuke even said not to use formalities, he’s made it clear that he doesn’t care about status.

“Um, okay. I guess it’s time to leave…” Sakura murmured. “Sasuke-san, what school do you go to?” she asked the boy.

“I don’t go to one. I’m homeschooled.” He said, tone flat.

“Oh,” she said softly. “Okay. Well, um, see you soon? I guess?” Damn it, why was she so awkward?

“Hn.”

_ ‘That’s not an answer! Shannaro!’ _

He turned around and left, back facing them, the crest of his family standing out between his shoulders. She turned to her parents, and shrugged at their faces, which held confusion and a bit of worry.

“How did that happen?” her Father hissed once he saw Sasuke was out of his vision. “Why are you with him?”

Sakura’s eyes widened. Did h doubt her when she did the interview? She said she gave all honest answers, and it was true. But so far his personality is calm and well put together, but that’s just experiencing being around him at his surface.

“I don’t know. He’s okay, though, Papa, please don’t worry.” she pleaded, and portrayed a look in her eyes that was unreadable to her parents. “You too, Mama. He’s not mean to me or anything.”

“But his Band is  _ Gold _ . He is an  _ Uchiha _ ! Uchihas are  _ cursed _ , and now my baby is going to get infected.” Kizashi sneered, crossing his arms.

“Papa! Look, it doesn’t matter if his Band is higher than ours, they don’t matter! And his family isn’t cursed, please don’t judge him because of his last name.” She hated when people judged others, holding some sort of ugly prejudice. She didn’t like it. And this was her match, too. They had to  _ tolerate _ him at least. “What happened? You were all scared when he was here, what happened?”

Kizashi shook his head. Sakura disliked when her Father was like this, it was the opposite of what he usually was. He was always joking around, smiles everywhere. Now he was sneering and glaring for a reason that Sakura found ridiculous.

“If I were to use this tone with him while he was here, he’d pay some lackeys to try to-” he started, but luckily Mebuki stepped in.

“Dear! Please stop, you’re making a scene.” She pleaded with her husband.

“Are you able to switch? Can you?” Kizashi ignored his wife, dark eyes set on his daughter.

Sakura shook her head. “No, I can’t. It was a rule Hokage-sama made in the room. It would create too much trouble.” Sakura sucked in a breath, and let it out. “I don’t want to anyways.”

Kizashi narrowed his eyes. “Sakura-chan, did you know his family-”

“ _ Stop _ .” Mebuki hissed. “ _ Stop right there. _ ”

“We’re continuing this talk later.” Her Father said, silently promising it.

Sakura didn’t want to listen.

**-x-x-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite new to A03 (I am still figuring out how everything works) since I usually use fanfiction.net, I decided to give here a try :)


	3. Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

_I want to know more about Konoha's history. About how the system was created, about who has the most authority, the Hokage or the council?_

_I want to know more about where I live. I want to know how it was founded. I want to know more._

_How was Konoha founded? How did the system come to be? Who came up with the idea? Why Bands? Why separate everyone by importance? Why force people together at sixteen? Why not younger, or older?_

_Why?_

_I also would like to know why my Father hates the Uchihas so much. Did something happen, or is it just some childish prejudice?_

_...I hear Ino downstairs, I'll write some more later. I just...need to talk to someone that's not here for once._

_H.S_

* * *

Sakura placed her journal where it always is, hidden from sight under her mattress. She heard Ino downstairs talking to her parents.

Faint thumping noises echoed in the hall, then her bedroom door swang open revealing her best friend with a very confused expression.

"Forehead, why is your Dad emitting a killer aura? Something happen?" She questioned, then sat on the bed, stretching her limbs. "He's always so upbeat, it's weird seeing him all serious. Didn't even make a Dad joke when I came inside."

Sakura pondered if she should tell Ino about what her Father said about Sasuke and his family, but she doesn't even know who her match is. She was called before she was, and Sakura didn't see Ino anywhere before they met outside earlier.

"So you got matched with Sai?" The rosette decided she'll tell her in a bit, if she asked.

"Yes! I'm so happy, I can't wait. Now what about you? Did you get your square?" Ino exclaimed, practically shouting. Did Sai make her that happy?

Sakura's small smile faded. "No, Ino, I didn't get a square. I actually got matched with a Gold," she saw Ino's eyes widen in a second. "I got Sasuke."

Counting to three, she watched her best friend's face hold about three different emotions. Confusion, surprise, and then excitement, in that order.

"You got matched with--" She stopped, clasped her hands together, and jumped off the bed. "Sasuke? You mean Uchiha Sasuke? The really egotistical but hot Sasuke? That one?"

"Yes," Sakura said softly. "Egotistical?"

Ino nodded. "Yes. His ego is huge! He acts all moody but his pride is also a priority for him. I know because I've seen him at clan meetings before," she informs, pointing a finger towards the ceiling. "And he's really hot too. Don't forget."

"Don't you have a match, Pig?" Sakura is a little taken back. She didn't really pay any attention to his face or body, she spent the whole time worrying and kind of arguing with him.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry Forehead, I don't like him or anything. I just think he's attractive."

Sakura sighed, and took in a deep breath. She felt Ino's eyes penetrate into the back of her head.

"Sakura, did something happen?" Ino never calls Sakura by her actual name unless she's serious about something.

Sakura, in response, shook her head. "Not with Sasuke, but with my Dad. He freaked out today after the ceremony. He kept saying how I should switch because he didn't want me to get 'infected' because Sasuke's family is apparently 'cursed' which I don't get how or why. I...I don't understand what's happening, Ino. Papa's never like that," she rambled. The more she spoke to her best friend, the more the weight left her shoulders. "What's so bad about Sasuke and his family?" she questioned, but more to herself.

Ino scratched the back of her neck. "You don't know?" The blonde looked confused, staring at the rosette like she had two heads. Then her expression softened. "Nevermind. You wouldn't know this. It's information that isn't really talked about in the lower ranks."

Sakura's apple eyes shut, and turned around, facing the blonde. Her eyelids flew open. "About what?"

Ino bit her lip, pondering about whether or not if she could inform her about it. She decided to. "Did you see Sasuke's parents at the ceremony? Or anyone who would be in his clan?"

The pinkette thought back. She didn't see anyone who resembled Sasuke, and nobody who remotely looked like him went near him, or showed up. Then she remembered Sasuke's words to her, when she asked where his family was.

'Not here.

"No, I didn't see anyone. He also said they didn't come."

Ino looked down, and tangled her fingers together. "They didn't come because nobody in his clan is alive except for him," she mumbled, tone so quiet that Sakura almost couldn't hear it.

His family is dead?'Sakura's eyes widened, her hands flew to her mouth. "They are - you mean to say that they're dead?" Green eyes looked down at her folded hands. "Wait, who's looking after him? He's not at a legal age to live by himself."

Ino shook her head. "He's apart of the strongest clan - or was part of the strongest clan in Konoha. Even though his family no longer holds that title, what they have done in the war hasn't been passed aside. He still has a huge amount of authority even though he's only sixteen, he was able to get off living by himself rather than to get stuck with a foster family," she says, tapped her nails on the bedpost. "Sasuke-san wouldn't like having to be watched by a family that isn't his. He likes being alone anyway, so it kind of fits in place no matter how sad and difficult it might be for him."

Sakura's pink eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Wait, war? I'm sorry I'm slow. I'm just...surprised."

Ino puts on a sad smile. "It's fine. I'm surprised myself that you never knew. It was made pretty public, but maybe you never heard of it because you would've been really young when it happened, and I doubt you Mebuki and Kizashi would tell you about a brutal massacre leaving only a little boy alive," Ino stands up abruptly. "And yes, war. They played a big part in how Konoha was founded, I don't know much more than that though."

Sakura nodded. This would be enough for today, it was too much. She just couldn't get over the fact that Sasuke lost his entire family at a young age, and spent the rest of his life until now completely alone.

Learning this made her understand him a bit more. No wonder he was so quiet and seemed to be a person who kept to himself. And now she gets why he kind of dodged around the topic of his family when she asked earlier.

This, learning all of this, made her determined to be something to him, a friend at the least. She didn't like hearing of his loneliness, and she had a desire to fill the void.

She wanted to fill his lonely existence with an emotion he probably hadn't felt in ages.

* * *

It was dinner time, and her family kept quiet throughout the entire meal.

There was some kind of tension in the air, one that made Sakura very - very uncomfortable. The radiant stiffness was coming from her Father mostly, and she knew it was about the ceremony.

She didn't know if it was a good idea to bring it up, but she did.

"Papa?" she asked softly, playing with her fork, twisting it around in her spaghetti nervously. His head aimed towards hers in a small motion but it was there, he was listening. "Can you...Can you please tell me about why you were so mad earlier?"

His entire body went rigid, and Sakura felt the air thicken so bad she was close to suffocating just being anywhere close to him.

"Not today honey. Let's just eat and get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow so you need to get up bright and early." A fake cheerfulness was added to his voice, Sakura felt a shiver slither down her spine.

"Someday then? I just..." she trailed off, and bit her lip before continuing on. "I just want to know if you're okay. With everything."

Kizashi's eyes softened, and a small smile took over his features - one that she had wanted to see all day.

"I'm okay, just a little shocked. You don't need to worry about me, sweetheart," he said, removing a good chunk of tension that was floating around, but some still lingered behind. "Just finish eating, clean up, and relax for the rest of the night."

Sakura nodded, a glad smile turning on her lips. "Okay," she breathed, and took a bite. A small whispered escaped after she swallowed. "Okay."

* * *

_Journal,_

_Papa seems okay now. I'm glad. I just hope it stays like this, he really worried me earlier._

_I...Earlier when I was in the shower, I was thinking of a few things. The shower is a good place for thinking, in my opinion. The water is relaxing as it hits your skin, especially when it's hot. I feel a little light headed, but I feel relaxed._

_I thought about how my life would change after today. I thought of how it'll be at school, how everyone will look at me. I know they will judge me, I know they will murmur and whisper about how a poor girl like me isn't good enough for rich, hot, damaged goods._

_I...don't know how to feel. Ino will stand up for me like she always does, but I don't want that to happen. I want to be independent, to be able to handle myself without her help. I appreciate her of course, but I can't live my life while leaning on her the whole time. And if I'm so dependable, if I am unable to do things on my own, then I would be a burden to Sasuke. He is the head of his clan as he the only one left, and I know when we marry I will be the matriarch, and if I'm so...weak, then I'll just make things ten times harder for him._

_I don't want that to happen._

_So I will use this to train myself. I will train myself to stand up for myself, I will train myself to fight back, and I will train myself to he strong enough to stand on my own two feet without Ino or anyone trying to lend a hand to me._

_I will lend my own hand, because some people think they should do things on their own. I will try to form a bearable bond with Sasuke, and I will try to understand Ino more when she rants about how much her family is pushing her for the clan head._

_I will be my own person._

_I just hope my solution won't crumble the second I walk through the school doors tomorrow._

_H.S_

**x-x-x**

As she walked in the school, head high and ready to face society's attack, she crumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was okay :) I felt like i rushed it a bit too much, but it had to end here in order for the events next chapter to fall the way I need them to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can contact me on Twitter, which is @/graynitaa


End file.
